Hiccups:Nightcrawler style!
by jessica499499
Summary: Life is never easy when you're blue and furry.It doesn't help when your hiccups send you all over the state either!You'll never think of hiccups the same way again!A slash story! Kurt/Todd. Nightcrawler/Toad.Kodd to some people.Please review it for me!


Kurt had a problem. Hell he had a lot of problems, but this was starting to get really irritating. To anyone else the problem would have annoying at most and not nearly half as troublesome.

You see Kurt had the hiccups. Something that wouldn't bother a normal person, but Kurt was not the kind of person who you'd consider normal. Because when the blue mutant got hiccups he didn't just make a funny noise and shake, no he ported to random locations all over the tri state area.

He'd try every method he could think of:

He'd held his breath as long as possible, Drank glass upon glass of water, eaten a spoon full of sugar, drank pickle juice, chewed gum, taken a shower, put his face in ice water, hung upside down for an hour, pulled out his tongue, and said purple dinosaur 10 times!

(Don't ask about the last one, it was Kitty's idea.)

And he still had the hiccups!

He was so tired of having no idea where he was going to be in 10 seconds and then having to make sure no one saw him!

He was willing to try anything! Just to make it stop!

He was currently trying to cough the hiccups away in front of the brotherhood house (The last place he'd ported.) when its youngest member came hopping out.

"Yo Fuzzy! What cha doing in the middle of our yard?"

Kurt gave him a pleading desperate look before clutching his throat.

"I have the *Hic*"

And he was off in a puff of smoke.

Todd spun around wildly, looking for the blue mutant before a groan made him look at the tree at the side of his home.

"Fuzzy?"

Kurt was a tangled mess among the lower limbs of the tree.

"Owwww…."

"I'm guessing you have the hiccups Fuzzy?"

Kurt gave him a half hearted glare. Why did his crush have to be there now of all times?

"You know I think I can help you with that." Todd muttered, smirking almost evilly.

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh.

"I've tried *hic*"

From his new position on the ground Kurt finished.

"Everything!"

Todd smiled down at the boy before grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"I doubt you've tried this." He whispered softly, before placing his lips over Kurt's.

His lips went right threw Kurt's hologram and he felt soft chapped ones touch his own.

He had an odd taste, Todd noted. What was it? Pickle Juice? Weird.

When they parted Kurt just stared at the younger for a full minute before what just happened registered.

"You just…..?!"

"Cured your hiccups? No need to thank me. I just thought you could use a little shock treatment……"

Todd turned away as a blush coated his usually olive colored skin. He waited patiently for Kurt to come to his senses and deck him, but instead the blue mutant looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks you Todd. For the….Shock treatment. I guess I owe you one ja?"

Todd did a double take and stared that the other like he'd grown two heads. He finally decided Kurt had lost his marbles and shrugged.

"You don't owe me anything Fuzzy. I just don't need an X-geek hanging out on my lawn. It's bad for the brotherhood's image…."

Kurt just smiled at him a little, his cheeks turning a faint purple as he blushed.

"All the same I am indebted to you for helping me……Would you like to go to the movies with me? My treat."

Todd's eyes widened and he blushed like crazy.

"Don't mess around with me Fuzzy." He warned, thinking Kurt was joking.

Kurt blushed even more before looking up at the boy from his place on the ground.

"If you don't want to that's okay……" He muttered, feeling rejected.

Todd decided Kurt wasn't faking it when the blue boy's ears drooped and his tail went limp at his side. He really was disappointed.

To make amends Todd leaned down until he was eye level with Kurt.

"Can we see that new horror flick The Orphan?" He questioned.

Kurt's eyes immediately brightened and his ears perked in excitement.

"That was my first choice. The previews looked vonderful."

"Eight then?"

Kurt's smile looked almost impish as he answered the younger boy.

"Eight." He purred under his breath, before porting.

Maybe, Kurt thought as he arrived at the institute, having the hiccups wasn't that bad……..

*Hic*

I like it. I like that it went better then expected and that I finally have a Todd/Kurt story to my name. I've been trying to do one for ages! I came up with this after hours of reading Todd/Kurt and getting the hiccups. Can't you just see Kurt being ported every time he hiccupped? I'm so glad no one thought of that before me! It's such a funny thought! I'd also like to point something out! I'm on the author alert list of 26 members and my last story got 2 reviews and 23 hits! I'm hurt. I know that at least half of you delete it on sight but come on! A moment of your time to read one of my stories won't kill you. A review wouldn't hurt either……I know I sound whiney but the first time I posted my story And She Loved Me I got 19 hits and no reviews! I was hurt. I had to repost it! Please review this one though.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
